I said Goodbye
by Nelier
Summary: An accident, a death, a goodbye... sorry, I hate summaries Review, please! Warning: Character death. SONGFIC


**Translated with the help of my enflish teacher. Thanks!!**

**Song: Dije adiós by Erreway**

**Dedicated to my friend, Paula. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does.**

* * *

**_I said goodbye (Dije adiós)_**

_No quiero llorar por ti,  
hace rato te perdí  
y cuando cierro mis ojos,  
siempre amor estas aquí.  
Cada lugar que recorro  
tiene contigo que ver  
a cada paso hay testigos  
de ese amor que se nos fue..._

(I don't want to cry for you

time ago I lost you

an when I close my eyes,

always, love, you're here.

Every place I visit

has something to be with you

in every step there are witnesses

of this love that now is gone.)

Holly heard sirens in the background. What happenened?

Screams, the crash... And then? She couldn't think, she only felt pain and the cold and hard asphalt under her cheek. And Artemis? Where was he? Holly opened her eyes. He was in front of her. Covered with blood...

'No...' she said in an inaudible wishper. She wanted to hold out her hand to his but, suddenly, some hands took her and they raised her to a stretcher.

All became black...

_Dije adiós,  
fue el final,  
nada quedo entre los dos.   
Solo el sol,  
nuestro sol,  
y el dolor  
y este adiós._

(I said goodbye,

it was the end

nothing was left between us

Only the sun,

Our sun

And the pain,

And this goodbye)

Holly woke up some minutes later on the stretcher of a hospital. She opened her eyes.

'¡Holly, you're awake!' said Foaly.

'What has happened? Where's Artemis?'

'There was a bus crash in Haven. Eleven deads and nineteen injured.'

'Where's Artemis?' repeated Holly louder.

Foaly hesitated.

'Holly. You know that he's a mud boy and magic doesn't affect him as much as it does to us…' he took a breath. 'At this moment he is in Intensive Care, in a critical condition, we don't expect him to survive.

'No... No' She couldn't believe it.

'Holly...'

'NO!'

Holly stood up, staggering. She took off the route of the serum and she went running to the door. Foaly tried to stop her but he didn't succeed. She left the room running. For some reason she knew where to go. She opened the door and she entered the room following her elf instinct. What she saw would be on her side even in her worst nightmares.

One of the elf doctors was covering Artemis' head with a sheet.

_Lloras tú,  
lloro yo.  
Nuestro sol  
se apagó..._

(You cry,

I cry.

Our sun

was extinguished…)

Holly screamed and run towards Artemis, she got down on her knees by it's side.

'Artemis, look at me. Tell me something, my love' the tears ran down her eyelashes. Why that had happened? Why in that moment, when they were so happy?

_No puedo seguir así  
ya sé que no volverás.   
Es inútil tu recuerdo,  
no debo mirar atrás._

(I cannot continue like this

I know that you will not return.

Your memory is useless,

I do not have to watch back.)

It is true, he will not return. Gods, how painful it was to think about that. She would not see his dark blue eyes anymore; she would never stroke again his jet black hair.

Never.

She clung to his hand as if that was the only way to get rid of her pain.

She still remembered the first time he kissed her... How can she forget it?

_Pero en los atardeceres  
apenas la luz se ve.  
Imagino que te acercas,  
y todo vuelve a empezar..._

(But in the sunsets

Light is hardly seeen.

I imagine that you are approaching me

and all starts again)

Yes, it was just in that sunset. She had gone to ask him for some information about a case that Mulch and she were investigating. He went out to greet her in the garden, but, suddenly, it started to rain. They took refuge in the house's porch. And in a moment, when they looked at each other, Artemis kissed her. Then roses were given, Foaly saying: "I knew it, I knew it", and dinners in restaurants. She didn't seem the impulsive ex captain of the LEP, she only seemed… an elf in love.

_Dije adiós,  
fue el final,  
nada quedo entre los dos.   
Sólo el sol,  
nuestro sol.  
Y el dolor  
y este adiós..._

(I said goodbye,

It was the end,

nothing was left between us.

Only the sun,

our sun.

And the pain

And this bye…)

They were going to a restaurant in Haven (the creatures started to accept the human as the boyfriend of an elf) when the buses crashed... Just like that. How easily god things can be over.

_Y te vas,  
y me voy  
y nadie dijo perdón.  
Lloras tú,  
lloro yo...  
_

(And you leave,

and I leave

and nobody said sorry.

You cry,

I cry...)

Holly kissed Artemis's cold lips...

'Goodbye' she said.

_nuestro sol  
se apagó..._

(our sun

was extinguished)

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review please!**


End file.
